


Aloy and the Banuk Huntress

by TheHollowUndead



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, ok fine there's minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowUndead/pseuds/TheHollowUndead
Summary: Aloy saves you, and ends up training you to help you survive. You end up falling in love, and eventually some action ensues between you two.
Relationships: Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn)/Female Reader, Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The air is cool as you stalk through the snowy field.

In front of you, some thirty feet away, is a large metallic beast.

You can hear its synthetic breathing as you approach.

You fit an arrow onto the string. Begin to pull it back.

The creature lazily takes a few steps, unaware of your prescence entirely.

You raise your bow and take aim. Deep breath in.

The creature lifts up it's head.

You pull the bow string all the way back...

The creature roars as it sees you.

"Damn it," you mutter. You let the arrow fly, as the creature straightens itself. It begins to charge at you with a roar. Your arrow does almost nothing as it hits one of its armor plates. You quickly swap your bow for your spear.

You roll to the left, spear in hand. The metal beast's jaws clamp down, biting the air where you just were. You quickly jab your spear into the beast's side, eliciting an electric roar.

Its tail whips around and sends you flying back. You feel your feet leave the ground as your hair flies up, and the fast and dull pain of a metal beam smashing into you knocks the breath from your lungs. You land on your back in the midst of the tall grass of the field.

You struggle to breath for a moment, but your brain is telling you to get up. 

" _ **Get up. Grab your spear"**_

The creature looks your way. It's angry.

_**"Get up."** _

It readies itself for a killing charge.

_**"** Get up, Huntress!"_

_You realize it's nof just your brain anymore as you hear a woman's voice shouting._

An arrow flies into the creatures side. You finally get yourself up and retrieve your spear. Looking up to a cliff-side, you see another young woman with hair of fire. You recognize her garb as Nora. She jumps down with her own spear, and you turn your head back to the creature. You're fully out of your daze now. 

The metal beast growls as you and the other woman encroach on it. Aggressively. it jumps forward without warning, pinning you to the ground. You're able to hit it once with your spear, but it's nothing compared to what the Nora does. 

She smoothly dodges it's tail when it tries to hit her, and stabs the creature in the back.

She's clearly more expierienced than you. The creature shrieks and turns toward her, but not without bearing down the weight of it's metal claws on top of you. It leaves you breathless once again.

The red-haired huntress fixes the steel beast with a fiery look. It's the last thing you see before everything goes dark. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Hey!"_

You awake slowly to a soft, feminine voice, and a hand patting your face. 

Before you even open your eyes, you can feel the pleasant heat of a fire built somewhere near you. You groggily awaken to see a beautiful pair of emerald green eyes looking back at you. 

"Hey, Huntress," the girl says. 

"Did you kill it?" you tiredly ask. 

She nods and smiles. You begin to realize that she's beautiful. 

"I'm Aloy," she says, with the same smile.

"I'm Y/N," you reply, forcing a somewhat painful grin, "Where are we?"

"Safe. In a cave I know. About an hour's journey West of where I found you." Aloy says with a warm smile. 

You begin to get up and realize you've been put under a blanket. 

"You carried me all that way?" 

Aloy nods.

"Wow. Thank you. You saved my life."

"You're very welcome." Aloy grins. 

She gets up and walks over to the fire, where you can see she has food cooking. 

"Here." she says, giving you a bowl of fresh stew. 

"Thank you," you say, amazed at her kindness.

"So what's your story, Y/N?" she asks as you eat.

"Well, I'm a Huntress. Of the Banuk. I was sent out to try to fight that creature, as you saw. It was my way to become a Brave. Don't know if that's going to happen now..." you reply, thinking of your home tribe. "I'd never fought something like that. I thought it would go differently..."

"Can you do it again? Like a second chance?" Aloy asks tenderely. 

"I doubt it. That's never happened before. My tribe doesn't take well to failures." you say, glumly. 

"Well, maybe I can help you. Train you." she replies.

"Really? Aloy that would be amazing!" you say.

She smiles. "In my tribe, my training was never the way I learned. I had to expierience almost everything." 

"I know the feeling," you reply, finishing your stew. 

"I can help you get expierience." she says, lovingly. 

"Aloy, I don't think anyone has ever cared enough to do that for me. Thank you so much for all of this. There has to something I can do in return?" 

"Consider it as just an act of kindness." she says, putting her hand on your shoulder. 

You spend the rest of the night talking about your pasts, and your interests. Aloy causes a warm feeling in your heart when you talk to her. Such a caring soul, and beyond that, she's drop-dead gorgeous. 

She's wearing a brown and white Nora garb, with the midsection removed to expose her flat stomach. Her breasts are shapely and her chest and arms are honed, yet delicate. 

Her head is graced with fiery red hair that you're sure would be noticeable, even in the dark. She has beautiful emerald eyes that say so much, just by themselves.

And above all of that, is her kind and soft face. With an aura of tenderness and innocence, blended with a tone of expierience, but never hardness. Perfect lips with beautifully paleted cheeks.

All in all, she's a wonder to behold.

After speaking to her a while, you both agree that it's time to get some rest. The sun had set before you had awoken. Now it's at least midnight. 

You remove all of your hunting outfit, and get into your underclothes. You see Aloy trying not to look at you, while she gets dressed herself. 

A gentle smirk appears on your face as you wriggle into your blanket accross the fire from Aloy's. 

_"Maybe she's as interested in me as I am in her."_

You drift into pleasant sleep, with pleasurable dreams of your rescuer. 


	2. Training and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of training, you and Aloy go to clean youeselves up. And something pleasant happens.

" _Steady,"_ Aloy says, helping you line up your bow shot. 

"Easy, Y/N. Don't put so much stress on the bow until you're ready to shoot." she says in a motherly tone. 

You're aiming at a target Aloy pinned on a tree. She's standing behind you, guiding your arm. 

She lifts your underarm up ever-so-slightly to help you aim better. 

" _Steady."_

You take a deep breath in, pull the remainder string back, and let the arrow fly. 

It swishes through the air with a graceful arc, and...

Lands a perfect bullseye. 

Aloy smiles and puts a hand on your shoulder. "Great shot. First of many, eh?"

You blush. "Couldn't have done it without you. Thank you." you say with a smile. 

It had been a week since she had started training you, and you had learned so much more about hunting, and Aloy.

You had learned that she was a Nora outcast. That she was an orphan. You had learned about Rost. 

Aloy was always hesitant to talk about her past, but when she opened up, it turned out great. You had built up a good raport in just a week. Better than with some relationships you'd had for years.

Above all that, Aloy gave you a reason to want to be a huntress. She had such passion for her skills that it rubbed off on you. You couldn't wait to train with her every day because she made you want to do it so much. She taught you how to wield your spear more effectively, and had just helped you get a perfect shot against the target you two had practiced on for two days. Now you were both excited because your skill was getting better.

As you two walk back to the cave you reside in after a particularly long day, Aloy speaks to you.

"We should stop by the pool caves. I could use a wash." 

You nod, "I could too. Glad you thought of that."

Aloy winks and smiles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pool caves were a series of underground, heated water sources that functioned like jaccuzis. The water was naturally warm, but never stagnant, because of the small waterfall that spilled out of the mountain. 

The caves were accessed through a small entranced that had to be squeezed into, but was also discreet. You didn't know if anybody else knew about this spot, but you sure hoped they didn't. It was such a small, quiet, and peaceful place. 

Entering through the opening in the rock, you and Aloy find the place warm and inviting compared to the harsh winter outside. It smells vaguely of earth, but in a nice way. The walls are overgrown with luminous algae that gave the place a soft, blue glow. 

The sound of the water flowing was inviting, and you and Aloy begin to remove your weapons and place them down at the entrance.

After that, you start to take off your outer gear. Gloves, boots, belts, etc. 

Aloy does the same, removing her furry gauntlets and leather belt.

Now you take off your coat, shirt, and pants You're left in your smallclothes.

You glance over at Aloy, only to see she's in her furry bra that supports her large breasts. You linger a little too long, looking at her chest.

She notices and gives you a flirtatious look.

"Well aren't you the peeper." she says with a smile.

"I-I wasn't, I'm sorry," you try to frantically make it look like you weren't ogling her tits. 

She laughs, "Whatever you say."

She takes off her pants and is left in her undergarments as well.

You take off your underwear, and walk towards the warm pool, trying as hard as you can to not make the situation more awkward by avoiding looking at Aloy.

You dip a toe into the warm water. It's immediately relaxing. You put the rest of your foot in. Very relaxing.

As you lower the rest of your body in, you are instantly calmed.

You let out a pleasant sigh.

You feel all your muscles relax from the warm water. After long and hard training, you really needed a rest. It also doesn't help that you're horny as hell, and you're in a pool with another fully naked woman. 

"This is nice." Aloy says with a sign. The water covers right up to the top of her breasts. She looks beautiful in the light of the cave.

You smile at her. 

"Aloy, thank you so much for what you're doing. It's helped me so much." you say.

"Think nothing of it, Y/N. I love helping people." she hesitates, "Especially the pretty ones."

Your heart leaps in your chest.

"Y-You think I'm pretty?" you say. You've always felt like Aloy liked you, but this was the first time you'd heard her say it.

"Of course. Not to mention, exactly my type. Beautiful brown hair, lush green eyes, a good full pair of boobs..."

Aloy immediatley gasps and covers her mouth. 

You just smirk. 

"Well if you like my boobs so much," you begin, lifting yourself out of the water, "Why don't you come over here and help me clean them up a bit?"

Aloy looks at your chest with lusty eyes.

She licks her lips as she strides towards you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 gonna be very steamy ;)


	3. Pool of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Aloy have steaming hot sex for the whole chapter. You're welcome!

Aloy's gentle hands caress your plump tits as she "helps you wash them."

In reality, it's just an excuse to get her to massage your smooth, wet tits. 

She has a lusty smile on her face while she does it. You can't help but let out a sensual sigh when she pinches your right nipple gently.

"Aloy..."

"Yes, babe?" she asks, innocently.

"Mmm. Kiss me." you say, sliding your arms around Aloy's lower back, and pulling her to you.

Your lips lock, and neither of you hesitate to use your tongues. Aloy dominantly forces her tongue into your mouth, establishing her as the leader. You don't mind at all, because Aloy tastes so good. Her plump and juicy lips taste like cinnamon and fruit. Her tongue drips with lust for you as it plunges deeper into the kiss.

You let out a primal moan, muffled by Aloy's mouth. You know she hasn't even started yet, and she's going to be amazing. Aloy wraps her arms around your neck, and your wet tits push together as she continues to French Kiss you.

Your lips finally break apart with a satisfying pop. You take in the moment to catch your breath.

Aloy is staring at you, fully consumed by her fiery horniness. 

"Mmm. Yummy." she says, her voice low and husky with arousal.

Your heart flutters at her tone. You know she is willing to do anything to satisfy her need.

She brings her hands downward, to pull you close to her by your ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't breath." she says, green eyes staring piercingly into yours.

You let out another moan of sheer arousal. You're now feeling wet, but not from the warm water you're both standing in.

Aloy kisses you again and pushes you to the edge of the pool. She pushes you up on the edge, while she stays in the water.

"Spread your legs." she says, once you're on the ledge with just your feet dangling in the water.

You obey her immediatley and widen your legs, fully showcasing your wet pussy for her. Despite the water from the pool, Aloy knows this is a different kind of liquid covering your lower lips. She grins and palms your cunt, eliciting a gasp. She rubs your wet sex slowly. Almost agonizingly slowly at first. You can't stop grinning at the thought of Aloy making love to you.

A broken apart moan escapes you as Aloy slips a smooth finger into you.

"Oh..oh, _Aloy_." 

She just gives you a sexy smirk. She begins to finger-fuck you, staring at you with beautiful emerald eyes beneath dark, lustful lashes.

She moves her finger in and out slowly, but consistently. It feels so good after a long day.

Aloy lowers her mouth to your cunt and licks your clit.

You moan her name. 

"Mmm. More, Aloy...p-please..." you groan when she stops licking you.

She looks at you mischieviously.

"Beg me for it." she commands you in a low voice.

"Aloy, please. _Suck my pussy_...." you moan again.

"Hm. Call me Mommy." she smirks.

You groan, deprived of pleasure.

."Please, Mommy, suck my pussy, lick my tits, just fuck me like your whore!" you finally yell.

"Now that's more like it, baby." Aloy moans. She slips a second finger in and returns her tongue to your clit.

Your breath speeds up, and you buck your hips against Aloy.

Now she's moaning into your pussy and finger-fucking you faster.

"Y-yeah, Mommy...oh please yes..." you say in a broken voice.

Aloy inserts another finger and speeds up even more.

She curls her fingers to rub your G-spot, which elicits a long moan from you.

"Oh, you like that? Come on, babe. Cum for Mommy." Aloy coos.

Your pussy clenches around Aloy's three fingers. You're almost there.

"Oh yeah, yes, yes yes YES YES YES!!!"

You scream a moan as your climax hits, drenching Aloy's fingers and mouth.

Aloy slurps it up greedily, relishing your pleasure. She sucks your juices off each of her fingers in a wonderful sight.

You lay your head back and sigh, savoring all of the expierience.

"Tasty." Aloy says after eating your cum.

You look down at her

"That was the single best orgasm I've ever had." you say with gratitude.

Aloy smiles, proud of herself.

"Well I would oblige you to make it up to me." she says, giving one of your tits a long juicy lick.

You shudder with pleasure. "Of course, Mommy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
